Black Scales
by Martesh
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield have always had many secrets. But one secret in particular might even mores rival The Arken Stone to him. One secret named Harry Potter that lived under the Lonely Mountain and that had black scales and wings. A secret that may be important to tell if things dose not work out as it should, be it this moment or in years to come. (Slash, maybe)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works that i am using in this story.

Chapter 1

Thorin Oakenshield was a proud dwarf and betrayal stung hard, especially when the Arken stone was in play in the betrayal. But The Lonely Mountain had more secrets than just the trap door into the great hall where Smaug had his lair for so long. No, The Arken stone was not the only treasurer in the mountain, and not the most dear to him either. The key he had on his belt held that treasure. And so he ran down stair after stair on the way down to that hidden door only his father and his grand father had known about.

Balin was dismayed, that Bilbo would go to the elfs. It was disappointing to say the least but he was not all that happy with Thorin either. He kept trying to talk to that stubborn king he had but he could not imagine was Thorin was after now? Running down for what?

Thorin was fuming on the inside, but even if he was still very angry with Bilbo the thought that _goblins_ would ever lay hands on the treasures in Erebor maid his blood boil. He'd even prefer Smaug to the goblins.

A dragon would easy drive the goblins away so a dragon he would give them. Because smaug was never the dragon painted in the maps of Erebor. It was just that the dragon changes from black to red when Smaug came.

Thorin arrived in the great hall and walked over to the closest piece if wall and pot his hands on it.

"Spread out and put your hands against the wall and push on my command."

Thorin muttered an incantation under his breath before or barking the command. Twelve confused dwarves started to push against the wall not expecting anything to happen but standing in one place pushing at a wall. That the wall actually _moved _came as such a shock that Balin fell flat on his face and Kili rushed over to help him so fast that he tripped over Fili that also had stopped moving and ended up in a heap ontop of balin over the floor.

* * *

Later if anyone asked the dwarfs they all had different versions about what happened next. Fili and Kili would have said they heard the dragon before the saw it, that the sraping of claw against stone reached them from afar.

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur all claimed it was the rustle of great wings that came first followed by the sound of claws. Dwalin said he heard the creature breath before he heard anything else but he still could not tell if it breathed slow or fast.

Oin and Gloin was furthers to the right and both remember that the first sight they saw of the dragon was the smell. But not the smell you usually expect of a dragon this was a small that reminded them on rain on hot summer stone, and they liked that smell strangely enough, then they saw the tips of five massive claws and didn't feel so safe any more.

Dori and Ori was as far to the left they could gel and closest to he stair and they could not stop arguing if it was the silver claws of the dragon or the sheen on the scales of it snout they saw first. They still haven't finished that argument yet.

Nain and Dain stood beside Thorin when they opened the gate and say that the first they saw of the dragon was the glinting of teeth before the head and neck came out in the light, the huge wings half unfolded on its back as it walked into the light of the torches.

Balin only gets a admiring set to his face anybody would as and usually murmurs: "His eyes, his glowing amazing green eyes." Thorin has a similar answer.

"The eyes was always what I saw first when ever my father took me to see Ry. His almost glowing green eyes would greet me from the darkness before the sound of beating wings and he would land on the ground. Then the single torch my father brought would illuminate his black sleek body and the small lighting bolt in green scales he has on his fore head. The same shade of green his eyes are."

Thorin stepped forward with the key held in one hand. The low click f a lock opening and a large chain fell of the dragons left foot.

* * *

Outside of the lonely mountain the battle was not going well. In fact it was going down right terrible. Bilbo was clutching sting in a death grip and shaking in the out post as the goblins took more and more ground.

The dwarves from the Iron Hills were slowly being driven back and the elves on the hillside also were backing up so the goblins not get to close. Most of the defending forces was resigning them self's to retreating and giving up the mountain to the goblins when a horn sounded.

And it was not just any horn. It was a clear sound bouncing and echoing from the wall built around the gate into Erebor. The tone was chased across the mountain by the sound of stone crumbling and toppling the ground when a part on the wall fell outwards. Then, out flew thirteen dwarfs in gleaming armour shouting war cries, with no other person than Thorin Oakenshiled at the tip.

They covered the ground to the closest goblin in two thee seconds flat and killed fifty of them in the next two seconds before they all came to an abrupt stop when Thorin raised a horn to his mouth. The sound that emitted from the Horn was not the ringing tone from before but a hoarse roaring one, not very unlike the roars the Smaug used to bring forth.

The dwarf king had a vicious smile on his face when he lowered the horn and the goblins several steps back in case _something_ happened.

The battle had come to a complete standstill, all eyes that could resting on the small company of dwarves facing down several hundred goblins on their own. Five seconds past and nothing happened, ten, eleven, twelve and the goblins laughed and leaped forwards when an answering roar, a much, much louder and _real _answering roar of a dragon came from the mountain.

"_Smaug_" went the whispers thru out all five species _"Smaug is alive_?" And Bard bared his teeth and said with hate clear in his voice: "But I _killed _him!"

Then in a very impressive display of strength what was left on the wall the dwarfs had built around Erebor crashed down and a dragon, bigger than Smaug, stood in the opening to the gate, with gleaming armour of his own covering his head. It was clear to anyone who knew how to recognize different kinds of armour, that it was dwarves that designed the dragons armour as it ran down the dragons neck, over his back and sides, leaving the wings clear for flight and continuing down the length of its long tail.

Hundreds of teeth were bared when the dragon lowered his head and hissed out the words: "Nobody harms or threatens those I consider mine." Then he roared once more and charged forward with flames licking out and over deep black scales on his snout.

Thorin and his dwarves charged forward.

Gandalf did not charge forward.

Neither did the goblins or wargs, or any elf, man or iron hill dwarves for the matter.

So when the small company of dwarfs collided with the goblins a millisecond before the dragon did the goblins fell down like bowling pins and did not get up again.

The difference between Gandalf not charging and the goblins not charging (or running away as any sane creatures should have done) was that the latter was torn apart or burned beyond recognition while most of the others stood frozen in shock until the dragon after a few gusts of flames, raised his head and asked them what was taking so long.

Then the dwarves charged.

And the elves…

And the Men, Bard muttering all the while about stupid annoying dragons that seemed to live to give him gray hairs and Bard liked his hair as it was, thank you very much!

Gandalf only cast a searching glance across the sky before beheading the nearest goblin with a smile of his own.

When the eagles arrived shortly there after the battle was going badly for the goblins and when they the was thrown from the cliffs by eagles as well as by an angry dragon it was not a very happy surprise to see their king die by the hand of that infernal son of Durin. So they turned and mad a very sensible decision of retreating until further notice. There was definitely no screaming of "were going to die" in the lines or any tails between the wargs legs, what have you been drinking?!

* * *

Later, several days later in fact after the goblins fled and the eagles returned to their nest a long wail echoed from the area where the wounded and sometimes dying lay. A big black head had tears rolling down scaly cheeks and splashing across the ground only seconds after Thorin Oakenshield let out his last breath and joined Fili and Kili in death.

The dragon was crying to the fascination of many and digging furrows into the ground with his claws as he violently shook his head from side to side, crying out Thorins name over and over again. It was first when Bilbo Baggins staggered out from the tent that the dragon grew quiet. But tears continued to roll for hours after the darkness fell.

The next day people had expected to either been eaten by the dragon or it being gone or simply claiming Erebor as its own as Smaug had. But to their surprise the Dragon was sitting in the exact same spot as before, tiny wailing noises coming out of it's snout from time to time.

And it stayed at the camp, never saying one word until the hour of Thorin being lowered into his grave with the Arken stone placed on his chest. Then he slunk quietly into the Lonely Mountain for a long nervous sixty minutes before he walked out in the open; a net of some kind loaded with various things being held in his mouth before he spread his long graceful wings and took of across the sky with even beats of wings.

And was not seen again with no one knowing where he'd gone but guesses, and they were of all kinds. Maybe he'd gone to Mordor, or beyond the Iron Hills or even the Misty Mountain, ignoring the fact that the elves in Rivendell probably would have known if he did.

Strangely nobody thought of Moria with all its gold (that should attract dragons) and even if they did who would have believed them. Not many dragons would even try to face down the creatures that lived beep down in The Halls of Moria.

No, not even a dragon was foolish enough to try that.

* * *

Harry James Potter or 'Ry' has he had been called by the dwarfs was hissing between his teeth. That the goblins would have killed his Thorin, even after he promised Durin that he would look after and keep safe all his descendants. And he had failed. That would not happen again.

Harry started to beat his wings faster as he saw the tip of Charadras peaking trough the clouds below him. There was not many places a dragon could go. Settling down in the middle of nowhere was not fun, and he had a slight obsession with all things that glitters these days.

He never knew that his animagus form would affect him this much, but he had not been in his human form for thousands of years so some things might bleed over.

So finding a place to live with no dwarves, men, elves and definitely no wizards should not be hard to find in Moria. And that was where he had lived with Durin after all.

* * *

When Harry arrived at one of the towers of Moria he simply walked in and started down wards frying any goblin he met with a burst of fire, the loss of Thorin still raw and eating away at the hole in his heart.

At the bottom of the stair e found a lake. It had a inhabitant already but if fled quickly when Harry started to boil the water. All the gold he took from Erebor had been given to him by Thrain and his son Thror and a few trinkets Thorin had gifted him with. All of them got carefully tucked under his belly on the bottom of the heated lake when he settled so he could sleep away a few hundred years. Harry closed his eyes and held his breath, head sinking to lie against the sand at the bottom. Then I was oh, so easily to fall asleep….

* * *

_ What the..?!_ Harry flailed around ungracefully when a bloody huge Balrog landed on him and rudely waked him up. And on top of every thing he brought a Wizard with him that also crashed into him. _What the... **ROAR**! People!?_

_A/N: This is my first story posted so I'm very nervous about this. English is also not my first language so if i have any grammar errors please tell me :) _

_Reviews are always appreciated and I will answer any that come if I can =) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sometimes Harry felt like fate has it out for him, why else would she put him through all that horrible running around after Voldemorts horcruxes. And make him die and the come _back_! Clearly one could figure out that he would not be able to settle down with Ginny, (which he was secretly glad for since she started dropping hints the sizes of an overweight elephant about him proposing to her) and Harry had started to notice to his own horror that Draco _Malfoy_ had really pretty shining eyes. Very much like stormy grey diamonds._

_And so he found himself in this situation, not really sure if he should thank or curse fate, falling down seven stories after missing the step of a moving staircase. It was a very ridiculous way to die he thought and complemented if he should try to save himself from death because from the sheer silliness of it._

_But then the floor suddenly was _there_ and everything turns black for a millisecond before it clears to blue. _

…

_Blue? Are not death supposed to be all white and Kings Cross's Station like?_

…

_Maybe they renovated the station and painted it blue?_

_Harry sat up and looked around. No train tracks. No bench, but a lot of trees. And he had clothes this time! At least that was something. He looked around once more and did not see the faintest trace of a train station. Looking around only showed the same trees that surrounded the empty clearing he was in. _

_Harry shrugged and curved his lips in a small smile, things could have been worse._

_Then they got worse._

_A lot of wolves stalked into the clearing._

_Harry had never been so happy of being a dragon animagus as that moment._

_After the wolves were eaten or had run away and Harry was sitting alone in now a much bigger clearing with toppled trees everywhere, he started to wonder what had actually happened. With his head resting on rich green grass and the smell of blood in his head he couldn't help but feel torn. The human part of him was definitely dominant at the moment but he could feel the deep satisfaction of a well executed hunt thrumming in his bones. And that scared him. _

_Sweeping his tail from side to side in thought he gazed up towards the sky and wondered how a real hunt would play out…_

_Drifting on the winds and see everything laid out before him like an amazingly large painting or tapestry. Rivers like threads of blue and mountains the size of gravels surrounded by a soft looking carpet the colour deep green by the trees…._

_Flying not like the birds but as the lord of the sky, as a dragon would fly. Fly without the need for a broom to carry him up into the sky. Fly by his body's power alone… _

_The wizard part in him that was growing smaller with every breath he was taking was screaming: No no no! He could not act like he was an animal! He was a Human. _

_But the air was intoxicating, and the dragon that he felt wake up in his head the moment he completed the first animagus transformation was getting stronger and blending with his wizard self._

_Visions of sleeping on mountains of gold and soaring high above the highest mountain peak flashed across his eyes and he __wanted__ it, craved it even, more than ever wanted something before. _

_The little voice in the back of his head that kept insisting that he should morph back into a human and think this over, was silenced with the first feeling of wings unfolding and air launching his body up and way from the ground._

_It took him three years and the very obvious lack of gold for Harry to realise that this was not his own world, not his England, not his Europe or even his Earth. Three years of witch the majority was spent flying across the sky like a king and looking for things that was shining or gleaming in that seductive way that he could remember galleons used to do. _

_And then it took him another ten years to realise how much merging with the dragon in his mind had change him._

_It had begun with him finding a nest of two young eagles with no mother or father to protect them and a strong urge to help the small predators that made him keep them in the first place._

_That he care for then, and teach them how to fly when they grew their own feathers. Show them how to hunt for prey, and where to look for it, for him to start to genuinely care for them. _

_And then Streak, the younger and male of the two, had died when a storm had come and a wind bashed him against a cliff wall and he fell to the ground. _

_He had landed in the morning sun and found Streaks water soaked body at the bottom of the cliff. And it had hurt. Hurt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly in the chest with an icicle. He had not dealt with it well. He had wailed up into the sky and begged for Streak to wake up, open his eyes and shake the water form his feathers and live again. When two days of calling his name and not getting a answer, seeing Streak getting colder and less alive every day. That was what finally made him stop, and bury him under one hundred and one stones exact, to make him leave._

_Clara, Streaks sister had merely landed the first day and watched Harry mourn for an hour before she flew away again, flew away from that part of the world and start to build a new nest for herself among the mountains._

_She had not mourned, but Harry had. He mourned until the third day and then returned to their lair where he collected all things Clara and Streak had given him over the years. Then he had left the grief behind him and moved on. After all the living had no business with the dead. It only took the living some time to understand that._

Harry had never been much for swearing when he was human and dragons didn't swear as much as for roaring out their displeasure and eat or dismember the cause for the irritation. Though there were some cases where Harry would swear. Those situations were usually quite bizarre.

Harry had so far only sworn twice in Middle earth. The first time he had been cruising on a humid sea wind when from nowhere came a lightning that caused him to fall ass over teakettle and land in an river with fish the size of horses' that did not understand the term of privet places on ones body. He had sworn rather colourfully and boiled all the fish into a very sudden death. He then proceeded to repress the entire incident. In never happened!

The second time was when he met the elves the first time. He never really liked elves. They were so… Pompous, and arrogant and disturbingly like a Malfoy with long hair.

But he like their swords and gems very much, and had stolen his fair share of them over the eons. He had all his eleven treasurers; expect three that he somehow lost, hidden safely away in a secure cave. Sadly he did not really remember where said cave _was_ anymore.

So, having a Balrong with an accompanying wizard landing on you was definitely a lid reason to swear. And he did. Colourfully.

"You bloody bastard! I'll rip you to tiny, no! minuscule pieces!"

That was what he meant to say. What came out was something close to: Glup loollo blah ta! Lah li yo oh li'y , O, blinunul, Blises

He was underwater after all. Have some understanding, please.

And with his face squashed into a sandy lakebed and it was _not_ a pleasant feeling. No pe, certainly not! He was a dragon, a mighty fearsome dragon and mighty fearsome dragons was not someone you rudely awoke from a nap by squashing and then scampered of without even an "I'm sorry"?

Harry dragged himself halfway out of the lake and collapsed wheezing on the shore, occasionally coughing up water that he inhaled when trying to hail abuse at the Balrog.

He hated Balrogs, he had only met three in his lifetime and the first two had made him run with his tail between his legs (and that did not make him like them more) when they decided that he was encroaching on their territory. They were big and when they were working as a pair you did not stick around to get beaten into a pulp and then eaten.

But the third had made the dislike flare into hate. The third one had killed Durin descendants that lived in Khazad-dûm. Durin that had found him with both wings broken and almost mad with pain, he had not seen a monster that should be killed. He had looked at Harry and then actually seen _him_, and then helped heal him. Harry had stayed after that. Guarding the dwarves and in return been cherished as much as their treasures. He had been kept secret from the rest of races of middle Earth as well so no one hunted him. The rest did not now of his existence until he walked out of Erebor and killed the goblins that threatened Thorin. But goblins were still goblins even if they killed Thorin and he did kill them in the end as revenge.

He never got the chance to kill Durin's Bane.

The Balrog had lived deep, deep under Caradhras and when his dwarves had accidentally awoken he had started killing them. Tearing down halls and sweeping fire as a whip and howling. He had not been able to kill it then but he had saved as many of the People that he could. But Durin, his companion at the time had been killed.

Náin had been saved from the Balrog and Harry could still remember how the young dwarf had cried out his sorrows on his scales. Tears dripping down the whole night.

When the scent of that same Balrog hit his nose he froze. _It was that One!_ Harry raised his head and neck from the floor and saw the Balrog slip around the corner of the stair with the smaller wizard hot on his heels. It was the stair that let up to the peak of Zirakzigil and the large watchtower that was built there.

He heaved himself the rest of the way out of the water and breathed in the smell again and felt a vicious satisfaction when he also smelt blood on the air. He flexed his muscles and took a few unsteady steps before he got full control over his limbs again. Then he bared his teeth in a smile and gave chase.

They ran upwards for a long time, sometimes the Balrog tried to lose the wizard on his tail by going thru zigzagging corridors and hallways but he never lot the wizard, or Harry that was further behind but stayed out of site. If he could have element of surprise he would not throw it away in impatience.

Finally, after hours of hide and seek in Khazad-dûm's halls they emerged out o the peak of Zirakzigil.

The Balrog and the Wizard was already engaged in fighting when Harry arrived. Now, out in the light he could see that it was the same wizard that had been in Erebor with Thorin.

The balrog raised his sword to strike against the Grey one when Harry leaped from the opening in the mountain and onto the Balrog's back. He screamed at the Wizard to attack and clawed at the Balrog. The Wizard struck and the Balrog got hold of his lashing tail and swung him of and into the stone. He fell to the ground and rolled back onto his feet, and then he launched teeth first at the Balrogs side and sank his teeth in it. The Balrog screamed in an oddly high-pitched tone and twisted away from him and hit his shoulder.

Harry stumbled away, turned around and hissed, scales rising and puffing himself up with his wings half unfolded. Hissed in fury at the thing that dared walk in Khazad-Dûm, and attacked, not for the lat time in the two coming days.

Even the tips of his wings was tired. His tail was sagging to the floor and he was breathing in ragged gasps but he would not give in this time! Harry growled and swiped a paw at the Balrog and craved four satisfying groves in its thigh.

The wizard was also near exhaustion and slashed wearily at the Balrog as they drove him closer and closer to the edge of the tower. Harry looked at the wizard, Gandalf he called himself, had introduced himself over the course of several hours with the occasional word between attacking and roaring. Harry had returned the courtesy during the next coming hour but with more roars mixing in.

Harry could remember that one on his Companions had told him that a wizard called Gandalf the Grey had once walked thru the halls of Moria on his way to Rivendell. He really did not care but he respected the resilience person that kept fighting after two days. It was not often that happened.

_About as often as a centaur don't speak in riddles._

Harry snorted and blew out a gust of flames on the ground making the Balrog spin aground and trip over it's own tail and then start to topple back wards. Topple back and over the edge of the blasted tower. Harry rallied some strength that felt that in came from his brain capacity and cried "For Durin" and half lunged, half toppled against the Balrog. The wizard cried a slightly more impressive cry that involved some Flame with capital F, of whatever and stabbed the Balrog's big toe.

It worked thankfully and the Balrog fell over the edge and died. Harry crossed his claws and hoped for a painful and slow death so that the Balrog would regret his mistakes and be in need on therapy if there was a after land and that the after land had very bad therapists that only made things wore. But he could only hope.

"You are not very old for a dragon are you?" Said a tired voice from be hind him. Harry turned around and saw that the wizard had sunken back against the wall and was looking at him with tired eyes.

"I am older then you, little wizard", Harry said and flapped loosely with his wings making dust and the odd leaf whir up from ground and slowly flutter back to the claw marked stone. Gandalf's blood soaked clothes also swished gently around his slumped frame leaning on the edge of the tower. The wizard raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him and showed just how much he believed him.

Harry snapped his teeth irritated in the air and peeled his lips back so the pesky little human could see all his blood covered teeth in all their glory. The eyebrow didn't change and the wizard merely raised his other brow as a reaction to his magnificent teeth.

"I don't doubt that you have seen more years than me pass by but you sill act like a child" the slightly singed grey fabric the wizard wore was rapidly becoming more red by each moment and that worried Harry for a second, humans could not lose all that much blood before they died, but then his words registered and all nice thoughts was pushed aside.

Harry reared up on his hind legs and let out a gust of flames over the mountainside and dropped heavily back onto the stones making then shake under his weight. Growls erupted deep from his chest and he narrowed his eyes at the little wizard.

"Are you accusing me of being childish when choosing to not think of all that I have lost and try to smile another day means acting childish!" Harry lashed out with his tail and tore away several chunks of rock from an out copping behind him.

"I have only just lost Thorin and his death still huts like a nail in my heart all the time! Even if I have moved on from his death dose not mean that I don't miss him. And all his ancestors until Durin who decides that a dragon with broken wings did not need to be killed but could instead are treated as a possible friend. And now his last descendant is dead! What should I do now?! Move on? I have and it will not work! Time heals all wounds but if you are as old as I am a few thousand years is nothing!" Harry's growls started to die of and he could feel the tears threatening again but pushed hem down. He obviously had no energy to control his feelings. He had moved on, of course he had, but he was so lonely now. It had been okay being lonely before Durin showed him that he did not need to be. That company could be appreciated. But the hole it left when he did not have anybody only grew so much bigger in the end.

"You could meet the Fellowship, they have a dwarf with them, Gimli son of Gloin who was a companion in Thorins quest."

Harry swivelled his head around and stared silently at Gandalf. He remembered Gloin. The dwarf has stood as far from the stairs as possible and had had a stared at his claws for al long time before blurting out that he smelt like sun-warmed stone in the rain. Harry had not been sure if it was a compliment or not.

A small breeze circled his big form gently and harry turned to look out over the forest of Lothlorien a distance away before he looked back to the fluttering eyelids of the wizard as he slowly bled out onto the stone. He tucked his tail tightly around himself and snapped at the air several times to pour out his frustration.

Meet the fellowship. Meeting the _fellowship_? What fellowship was this and why were they travelling through Moria, why not simply walk through the pass of Rohan? Maybe they could not? Then why not take the track over Charadras? Could they not do that either? They where obviously desperate to cross the mountain chain fore some reason, bur he could not for the life of him understand why. The problem made him curious. And he wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

Harry ran his tongue over his teeth tasting the Balrogs blood and reviling in the taste, the taste of Victory on his teeth. And he smiled, smiled in the way dragons smiled when they are covered in blood that they spilled taking a treasure and succeeding. A smile filled with blood. Harry liked the idée.

Turning his gaze to the unconscious wizard he carefully picked him up in one paw. The sword in one other and tensed his hind muscles for take of.

To Lothlorien and the wannabe Malfoys it was, and this fellowship thing with so many question marks around it.

_Here it is! Chapter 2, and I can only say that I am amazed by the response by everyone XD_

_Thank you so much for the reviews I got! They the ones that made me write the second chapter so quickly. _

_Extra thanks to __**jc, Nargus, Semper Paratis, NewBlueWorld **__for the constructive reviews and hugs to all of you who did!_

_(I could possibly write down all named but it will take me long time and frankly irritates my own reading)_

_If anyone has questions that are not answered in the chapter I will add an explanation on request. =)_

_I'm not sure at this stage if I'm going to pair Harry with anyone and if I do it probably be a Slash story. Otherwise this is going to be gen with the other characters pairs up in whatever ways I can think up_

_I have put up a poll on my homepage and will be happy for any votes. if i put Harry in a relationship I will probably have another poll who I will be pairing him with_

_ Martesh_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: first chapter**

"Speaking"

_thinking_

_A start os a tale thing  
_

_The Tale of Durin the Deathless and the Dragon_

_To all bards deciding to tell this story:_

_Environment: Either inside by a fire or outside by a small pond or lake._

_Time of telling: Late in the evening if possible. Between either the thirds short story or after a pause after two long ones. The stars should be visible for greatest effect._

_Tone: start the introduction with a calm soft voice, slip down to Wonder/Fear with the meeting of the dragon. Keep the tone low but raise it at the end of the tale. The last bit of the story should be spoken as if narrated and the ending mournful with a hint of hope._

_**Beware!**__ This story is __**not**__ a story for beginners. A Dwarves bard should be the teacher for best effect. No music but the melody of the_ Misty Mountains*

_Mirrormere. _

_Kheled-zâram. _

_Durin the deathless and tale of how he met the Dragon started a clear night mere minutes after the dwarves king had spotted the crown of stars in the sky. _

_The air had been cold, rising in cloud by every breath, when the king heard a roar echo out in the still night. He stopped perplexed of what could be injured that would cry so loud._

_He broke of the trail and headed in the direction of the call and did not have to walk far before he came upon a best in the forest._

_Smaller than the trees, but with scales hard as steel, drinking in the light of the stars was a dragon. He was blacker than the night, with eyes like green fire._

_And Durin, who never had seen a dragon before - never seen the destruction and waste a creature such as them - was not scared. _

_Instead as other in the future would he did not raise his axe to battle that day, but let it fall to the ground and stepped closer. _

_Closer and closer until the stars showed the broken wings that lay limb down obsidian flanks. Closer until the hot exhale of the beast tussled his beard. Closer yet, until Durin the deathless ever so slowly stroke his hand down the face of the dragon. _

_And that was the beginning of the friendship that would last for over two thousand years._

_And the years past and the dragon lived with dwarves for generations, kept secret from the elfs and man, in the halls of __Khazad-Dûm. _

_Durin grew old and died, but the dragon stayed. Durins sons died and theirs heirs, and many generations later the dragon was still there, protecting, living his life with the people dragons slayed for their gold._

"_But who needs more gold when I have a mountain of it and a family worth even more"_

_But nothing happiness never last and when Durins bane woke, deep down in the mountain even a dragon have to run. Naín ran, but was later slain well and the last people saw of the black dragon was a small silhouette soaring high above a lonely mountain in the northern part of middle earth._

The wizard had bled out in Harry's claws one hour ago. Half an hour later he had started convulsing and all the cuts and wounds covering his body that made him bleed out in the first case, started to scab over until it looked like the wizard had been healing for the fight for days and not died thirty minutes earlier. It had seemed strange at the time and Harry had almost twitted so violently and fallen out of the air when the Wizard started breathing. Oh and his heart started up again to.

Harry glanced back at the now white haired Gandalf that was sprawled exhausted over his back. He didn't know that wizard could use pigment to come back to life.( Maybe he could to? That would be cool and ridiculous at the same time. A zebra colored dragon. On the other hand Harry liked his look how it was. Abstinence from dying was probably a good idea.) Maybe wizards started out with black skin and hair and got whiter every time they died.

Wizards must die a lot Harry decided. He had not seen a dark skinned one yet. They had probably been intelligent and left years ago and left the stupid one behind. That would explain the sorry state middle earth was in now. All intelligent being vacated the premises and left it to the idiots.

Yep that was it.

…

Harry glared at the ground viciously.

That meant he was an idiot to.

…

Bugger…

* * *

Harry did not like elves.

Arrows was not really a danger to dragon as they were so small that they didn't do any damage unless they went in at least half a meter. But they were _annoying_.

He had glided all the way into Lohtlorien, no problems there except bone numbing exhaustion, but it was the elves that had to make everything complicated. He had only been flying, minding his own business before he casually dropped in and dumped Gandalf with them so he could heal up properly.

His plan had been simple: Let the elves deal with a bled out resurrected by loss of pigment wizard and later pick up said wizard as he left Lorien and _then _get all the answers he needed about this fellowship thingy.

But _noooo!_ We can't have it that easy! We have to go panicking and shooting him with so many arrows that he looked like a demented hedgehog with severe moulting problems.

See why he didn't like elves?!

He much preferred the dwarves; at least they had a proper taste in treasures.

And here he was, sulking at the root of one gigantic tree, (were the elves trying to compensate for something?) and waiting for the one elf he _didn't _mind that much to climb all over him and remove all the arrows. Harry glanced covertly to the side and up at the elf.

Haldir.

Harry rumbled thoughtfully in his chest as he watched the tall elf carefully pry out yet another arrow out of his hide. He was gentle, not simply wrenching them from between his scales and scraping up his back, but coaxing them out so that a minimal mark was the only tell that an arrow had been imbedded there.

It was a very nice gesture Harry decided. And he should reward that with something.

"My name is Ry"

The elf didn't stop his slow prying of an arrow stuck on his shoulder.

"Or that is the name Durin gave me. And the dwarves have continued to call me that for two thousand years so I suppose it's my name now." Harry sighed and closed his eyes, letting the strong scent of dirt and rich grass overwhelm him. Usually conversation went two ways.

"You don't talk much do you, elf?" No answer. "Thorin used to talk to me, but he is dead now and I have nothing left. All my treasures are at the bottom of a lake in Moria now. Rather depressing for someone who lives for treasures, right?" still no answer but the movement on his back has stilled.

"Ah, so you can listen even if you don't talk. That's not very common, usually most people talk but don't listen, more people in the world should be temporary mute so the rest of us listening people being can rest our ears so they don't fall of because of all the meaningless chatter." He sighed again when the movement on his back started up once more and Harry thought he could detect a slightly amused air from the elf.

Relaxing into the soft pressure of feet on his back, Harry dosed for a while. The silence lasted for at least another hour only interrupted by the clatter of arrows falling on top on each other as Haldir tossed them in a pile one after the other.

"You are starting to look less like a large hedgehog now" The light voice drifted over Harry's closed eyelids as the three hundred and fifty third arrow fell in the pile. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Harry snorted. "Glad to now I'm not the only the one who thinks I looked like a demented hedgehog." It was definitely a snort from the elf this time. Mission successful.

Harry dug his claws into the grass and shifted. His leg was falling asleep.

The arrows clattered away.

"Who's the Fellowship? With capital 'F'?"

The silence that follows Harry's question turned from relaxed to practically vibrating with tension and nervousness.

"Just answer me, little one, and I wont have to force you" a arrow dug in instead of pulling out.

He snorted onto the grass and snapped his teeth together. "Why, little elf, do think I decided to save the wizard instead of eating him? Being beaten up by a balrog tend to make you tired, and there is nothing better than a yummy mortal to cuench that hunder and finish off a good fight." Harry could feel how Haldie froze on his back; the distinctive scent of fear sent its tendrils reaching out in the air. _Like a little, little rabbit_. Harry loved it. The capability to make beings freeze, standing wide eyed and stiff with fear when they realised exactly how lethal he was.

In a swift movement he twisted, flinging Haldir from his back and down on to the ground. The elf ever had a chance against him. He pinned him down with sharp claws and slowly lowered his head so only a few centimetres separated them. Showing of his teeth in the familiar movement of a very real threat Harry smiled at the Ranger.

"Don't underestimate me. I am a dragon and older than precious queen up between the leaves and what I want a get." He looked steadily at the elf, seeing the reluctant acceptance in them.

He lifted his paw from pinning the elf and let the him climb back onto his feet. The Ranger brushed of his trousers and squared his sholder beor he turned to face harry. He had a determined set to his face and his jaw held higher than when harry first saw him. Holding a bow with an arrow ready and aimed strait for his eye.

"Elves, what a piece of work you are, but then again, I am a whole gallery all by myself" Harry laughed at the hard face turned towards him. He smiled a sharp smile in return to the continued silence.

"I would like to know about the Fellowship. Gandalf the Pigment-less promised me that, and I can tell by the way he offered, that it was something I would be interested in."

The elf's stance didn't change and Harry rumbled out a sound somewhere in the middle of a cockle and growl, quite amused by the small show the elf was putting on.

"Afraid I will pass the information to Mordor?" A tiny nod, small but noticeable. He bared his fangs all of them, all the way.

"It they killed Thorin, They have killed so many of my charges and they are now infesting Kahzad-Dûm with their filthy presence." Ice-cold words, hissed out between needle sharp points. " I will kill them, all of them, even if it means I have to do it all by my self. But I will never, ever, side with Sauron."_ or anyone for the matter that set them self up as a dark lord. "_Not my cup of tea."

Silence.

Harry looked at the elf, baffled. "You _really _don't talk much do you?"

The elf stood unmoving in front of harry, lie he was trying his best to imitate stone. It took him fifty-six seconds to think thru what Harry said.

"I take it you know about The One Ring?"

A shiver went up Harry's back. The one ring, lost after Isildur refused to throw it into the fires of mount doom. Yes he knew about that ring, so very alike to a horcrux.

"It arrived in Imladris month ago carries by a being called a Hobbit…"

* * *

"…The Nine are awake again…" _You always aimed for the stars, little Lords and Ladies, why did you go so wrong here?_

"…Council in Imladris…" _Elrond has always been an smart one._

"…One for each race of the lands…" _one dwarf, I can protect one dwarf._

"…_Aragorn son of Arathorn…" not impressed._

"… To mount Doom…" _foolish of them, but it's something. _

"…They left Lothlorien two weeks ago, in canoes on the river Anduin. "

* * *

It was dawn now, and the birds were singing out their hearts emotions to all who was willing to listen. What to think, what to think? Nine people going on a mission were death was a very likely outcome. Kill or be killed. Bring down the enemy in one last desperate attempt to will, or fail and give Sauron the tool he needed and then let all his servants run down the rest of middle earth.

Harry curled up until a tighter ball wrapping his tail defensively around himself. What should he do?! What _could_ he do?! Retreat into Khazad-dûm and block the entrance? Kill all orc's in the halls and live there until Sauron died and then venture out? Save what can be saved, and seal it away in the vaults deep under Caradhras and take in as many people as possible? _Join_ this stupid track into Mordor and hope for the best?

Pinching his lips tight he glared fiercely up at the tree crowns where the Wizard was. Damm him and his promises! He should not have made Haldir tell him about the Fellowship! And why was the last idea feel so tempting?!

He growled again, batting at a leaf floating down from the treetops.

Could he really survive in Khazad-dûm for millennia's without flying? _Are you really that stupid?_ Didn't think so.

So, the Fellowship it is!

…

…

_I'm going to die…._

* * *

Gandalf had expected to meet the arrogant dragon and then have to probably spen hours, if not days convincing it to carry him to he Fellowship. So, when he calmly walked down the stair from Lord Celeborn's throne room and found him face to face with a dragon that snapped "Get up!" in a scratching mood he was in for a surprised.

It took him twenty minutes of coaxing and convincing to make the dragon say one sentence.

"I threatened Haldir into telling me."

That cleared up quite a few things, Gandalf thought.

"Are you then willing to help me?" He asked, feeling hope starting to grow inhis chest.

The dragon stilled, poised for flight and turned his head to look at Gandalf. Hypnotizing green eyes stared intently into his and made him feel small. That was not a feeling wizards felt often, and Gandalf was not entirely sure if it was reassuring or worrying.

"I will help you."

And the discussion was over as big midnight black wings flared out and pushed them from the ground. Beat of the wings, and they cleared the trees. Another and they started rising. Five, ten beats and they were soaring. Scales shifting and moving over the shoulders as micro movements stabilized them in the air. Then the wings tilted downwards and Gandalf suddenly regretted his decision to fly towards Rohan. On a _dragon_.

At least Ry seemed to enjoying himself, but if it was the flying or Gandalf's panicked gasps was not made clear.

* * *

_A/N: I hope that was good. This chapter was hard had a small block for three days starting and deleting the beginning every time. _

_And the results from the poll: **Harry in a relationship wins**. I'm putting up another poll for those who want to make suggestions about with pairing. ps. I'm not very big het fan **so I'm going to make this story slash 90% sure**. I might change my mind but i would need is** Really** god argument and not :Because i don't like slash or the opposite, only like het. I would ask for a character and a valid reason this character. **if you have that PM me not review please.**_

_Thank you all that reviewed! it was wonderful coming home from school seeing that i had a review waiting! made my day =)_

_I'm going to ask for more reviews because I like you suggestions with the story. Something you want to see, have in it? It's not going to be a plot change but I'm trying to wright from different perspectives in the future, suggestions there might be fun to have =)._

**_Also: I'm looking for a beta reader and will welcome anyone that can help me. I have flaws in my writing i would like to have help fixing them before I post. Please PM me if you are interested. _**

_Again: PLEASE review, will ALWAYS appreciate it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Harry had been cruising one day, gliding from one warm wind to the other, enjoying the sunshine, when he became aware of how close to Mordors border he had drifted. He looked around for a possible threat but did thankfully not see any. What caught his attention was how close saw the pass was, where the black gate rose up and odd shape of the volcano further inland. Harry tilted his head to one side and hummed. It was very tempting to go and look._

_Sauron was gone and the ring lost so why would he have any problem checking out the gate and that LOVELY volcano. Harry blew out a short burst of fire. _And _he was a dragon so there should not be a problem with any stray orc he might find._

_Decision made harry started spiralling lower, gliding closer to the black gate, not really paying any attention to the ground, only keeping an eye on the sky for the off chance of a Fell-beast coming to say hi. Nasty things those Fell beasts Sauron trained and bred. They were not that bad in nature. Only very easily trained to do whatever you wanted them to do._

_Harry slowly neared the Black gate. It was tall and no doubt imposing for ground bounds, but not for him. Interestingly it was taller than him even, but the only living thing Harry had seen so far that was bigger then him was an Oliphant. And if he worked for it he could take down one of the mutant elephants. _

_He got closer and closer to the gate and had no problems. Then he came up close to the gate and sailed over it._

_Hell broke loose._

_It was fire, and it was tar, rains of flaming and not flaming arrows that was backed up with catapults and trebuchets. Giant arrows and spears were thrown at him in the dozens and he had to twirl in the air like a fricking ballerina to not get shot down. He tried to fly upwards and suddenly there was Fell beasts screeching and clawing at every thing and it was horrible. _

_He ended up smashing into the ground behind the gate and was immediately on the bottom of a pile of mixed trolls and Fell beasts. It took him three hours, countless washes of fires and slashing and clawing and biting before he managed to get up in the air and over the gate. _

_It was not until he had fled to the other side of the bloody huge bog the Fell beasts stopped chasing him._

_He looked back towards the mountain chain, sitting there so innocently._

_He was so not going to Mordor again. No way! Never in this life!_

* * *

It was Durin all over again and Harry was caught Hook, line and sinker he swallowed it all and he could feel it tugging at him somewhere deep in his chest. Forever fascinated by that kind of persons and it was no use fighting it.

The steel grey eyes of Aragorn looked into Harry's and carved out a place inside his head.

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

Harry had never looked at himself and though "Greedy", buthe reluctantly resigned himself that maybe, just a tad, he might be. Because what else can you call it when you want to point at some one, tattoo MINE across their forehead and snarl at all and anyone who came with in two meters.

Yes. Harry thought he might have developed a very small streak of greediness. If he ignored it, it would probably go away.

Yup, Everything was fine here in denial land.

Really, It was.

…

Ignorance is bliss! So he could ignorance it however much he wanted.

* * *

Harry did honestly not know what to do.

Ha had flown Gandalf down the river Anduin, looking for canoes. They went past the great waterfall and almost ended up in Ithilien before they were forced to turn back. Then they scanned the river from the opposite direction. Boring.

It was pure coincidence that they landed on a riverbank and found the ruins of a fireplace. Then they found the bodies of giant orcs. Gandalf called them Uruk-hai, servants of Saruman. A white hand was marking the helmets on the bigger ones and Mordors eye was the emblem for the orcs. A mixed patrol, Harry had thought about that one for ages until the Wizard muttered something about them taking two hobbits.

Harry felt very stupid after that. Of course both Mordor and Saruman was interested in the ring.

There had been a myriad of scents and Harry really could only recognize scents such as prey and not prey in any accurate sense. The others tended to muddle together and thst sent him mixed signals.

He picked up mostly predator scents and four confusing scents that he only was able to translate into "pet". He also picked up the scents of two men, one elf and one dwarf. The species was easy to separate.

One of the men had died, blood soaking the yellow and brown leaves until they were red. And the vague salty sent of tears clouded the area.

The dwarf had a scent that reminded him of one dwarfs in Thorins Company, As if he was related to one of them or something.

The elf was an elf. Haldir smelt better. Like twilight and crushed leaves. This elf smelled like pines and dry stone. Harry guessed that he came from the Mirkwood. The elves that as at Erebor when Thorin died had smelt like pine.

The last man had a smell that made Harry growl. He found drops of blood here and there and every time he found one he hissed and flames liked out against his will. It was intoxicating and Harry wanted nothing more than to hunt. It. Down.

And Gandalf the bastard was smirking at him. Meddlesome Maiar. He ought to eat him.

The tracking picked up speed after that. Gandalf climbed up on his back and Harry had taken of running between the trees. Head low, and tail sweeping as he followed the mixed sent or the two parties'. And they started gaining.

They could not fly as they did not want loose the track but Harry had not been running for a long time so it was more of a bounding journey than he thought Gandalf had prepared for.

He took several leaps before he pumped his wings down and glided several leaps before repeating the process.

His running style could be mostly associated with cats. He dug his claws into the ground and threw himself forward with every running step. As if he had an unlimited amount of energy. It was glorious to finally stretch out his legs and speed across the hills and valleys.

The heat he produced when running was directed out in the thin membranes of his wings and the cool air rushing by made sure he didn't get over heated.

They ran straight out over the cliff at that separated Rohan and Emyn, and caught the air in a spectacular glide. Gandalf was not impressed. More likely developing a nervous twitch in his eye. Harry could not help but feel very satisfied with himself. It was always so amusing to tick wizards of; they make such pretty firework when loosing it. Especially Saruman has made Harry fall over with laugher when he finally snapped after a week of constant complaining and teasing.

It was very amusing and well rewarded work.

They had been running for several hours when Harry saw a glimpse of a horse far, far way, circling something and had a triumph flashing thru his body. _Found you!_ He slowed down momentarily and shifted as much weight to his hind legs he could and leaped up into the sky, spreading his wings and soaring away from the earth.

There was a grumbled complain from a grumpy wizard on his back but Gandalf had stopped complaining after he realised that Harry only toned him out and did what ever he fancied.

So launching himself into the air was not a big deal anymore.

Or if it meant stopping in the middle of the day and take a well-deserved nap for three hours. The wizard should be grateful for him even allowing him to touch him let alone being carried as if Harry was a horse!

Harry soared higher still, steady beats carrying him far up into the sky, feeling his pulse race before settling into a steady comfortable beat. The ground fell away and the grass plain of Rohan was laid up before them. A small gasp was heard from his back and Harry hummed in agreement. Middle earth was truly beautiful from the sky.

Harry kept rising until he felt one of the air currents drag its fingers across his scales and hold him steady at one height.

"What can you see?" Gandalf shouted and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry lowered one wing and tilted so he could give Gandalf a better view. He had spotted three separate figures with in the rapidly shrinking ring of glittering horses.

"Horses! Horsed with steel on them! They are circling three figures!" He looked away and in the direction if Fangorn and saw a few wisps of fading smoke and put the pieces together in a likely order.

"Horse people are surrounding what I suspect is our missing hunters, and there is smoke rising at the edge of Fangorn!" He beat his wings and tilted to wards the Fangorn forest and started flying.

"Take us to Fangorn, it dose not seemed to be a problem with the riders of Mark!"

"Like I listen to you anyway" Harry muttered but choose not to let Gandalf hear but sped up a little more instead and let the air blow away all the aches in his body.

Flying truly was a wonderful gift. No wonder all humans were relatively crazy, they could not fly and had so many hang ups about sex they could not have an out there either. It was all 'True love' and 'The One' before they had sex. He snorted and stretched his head forward. They must stay virgins until they were practically fifty. It just wasn't healthy!

* * *

Aragorn held the rains to his new horse and watched Èomer gallop away on his mount with his squad following him an organized chaos. The Riders of Rohan were the greatest horsemen in middle earth but they were only aware of the dangers on the ground.

He tuned out Legolas and Gimlis bickering and turned his head to the skies. A massive bird had appears a short while back but Aragorn could not recognize what kind it were.

It had started to circle them suspiciously for a little while before it changed it's heading and flew with haste towards Fangorn.

Fangorn. Aragon followed the horizon and saw the barest traces of smoke and felt a small stab of fear that they had failed Merry and Pippin.

He tried to shake away his doubts with a small twitch of his head before he reached up to grasp the saddle hans heaved him self up on the horse.

The brown gelding shifted in response to his weight and started chewing on the bit and flick its tail in eagerness to follow its heard away. But that Aragorn did not need to hold him back from going after Èomers rider was a excellent proof on how well trained the gelding was.

The other two hunters seemed to finish their argument by way of Legolas bodily lifting Gimli on to of the horse and then swing up behind during the constant hail of Gimlis insults.

Aragorn covered a smile with his hand. Even if the day seemed bleak it had its highlights.

* * *

Harry didn't dare land by the horrid smelling pile of barbequed Uruk-hai and orc remains. He was almost certain that the three surrounded people would head that way he simply past right over it and in over the thick carpet of leafs that was Fangorn.

When the trees started singing about something called hobbits that was not orcs that Treebeard was caring for higher up by one of his springs. Harry slowed and let himself glide lower ignoring the calling and cursing from the wizard on his back. He would not crash! He never crashed!

He swept lower and lower until the tips of his claws was skimming the leaves and listened to the singing of the trees.

It was about how the water seeped into their roots and how the sun shined and how they were happy to see him, he had been gone for so long! Harry smiled at that, trees were always nice company and the ones in Fangorn had always liked him since the day he helped their shepherds save what they could when Sauron started cutting them down. Fangorn forest was tiny now, it used to spread over thousands of miles but as time changes, so dose the land and nothing lasts forever.

Harry sailed across the treetops and towards a hill not far from the edge of the forest. Well, it was not a hill as much as a tiny mountain in its likeness and it had a small ledge close to the ground and a bigger one just at top of it. And it was warm. It was in the sun. Decision made, Harry twisted his body flipped over so that Gandalf fell of.

He caught him in his claws but from the angry calls the move was not appreciated. Harry snorted. Like he cared.

Slowing down before they hit the cliff Harry dropped Gandalf in the smaller ledge and curled his own body as much as possible on the bigger one. Letting a leg and tail dangle down.

Harry shuffled around until he lay in a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

…

It smelt like Fangorn had been here. He pried an eye up and dragged in another lungful of air. Oh yes. Treebeard had definitely sat here for a good long time, and was that… yes it was! Hobbits! The hobbits had been here to!

Harry rumbled satisfied in his chest. They had hit jackpot!

He shifted his head over the edged and saw the wizard come to the same conclusion. He looked up at Harry and smiled.

"It seemed as you have a remarkable ability to pick the most fortune places to stop" the white wizard smiled and pulled a grey think cape from his pack along with his pipe.

" A good place I say, we only need to wait" small tobacco circles floated up and Harry snorted and pulled back his head.

Wizards were so weird.

* * *

Aragorn put his hand aground the hilt of Andúril and climbed the steps up of the grey and black cliff side to the grey-cloaked man sitting in the ledge.

Legolas was walking so close he was almost stepping on his heels and tense as a bowstring. Gimli was walking a bit further away but not much, clutching the handle of his axe as if the trees were about to attack him.

Aragorn squared his shoulders and raised his voice.

Harry was dosing in the sun enjoying the whispered tales the trees were telling him: a rabbits hunt for food, a wolf searching for a lost cub, a hawk nesting in a tree a brook away. It was good to be in the forest.

But there was also a hate seeding. Orcs was cutting them down near Isengard, dragging them away and burning them. Every whisper of loss seeped in the stories.

The rabbit needed to find new feeding grounds. The wolf cub got separated when a pack of wolf was moving. The nesting tree for the hawk was no longer stretching its arms towards the sun.

Harry whined high in his throat and twitched his lips.

The soft murmuring of: I know, I know… from Gandalf didn't help much.

Leaves rustling. Boots hitting hard stone as three people ascend the steps. Breaths realising out in the air.

"Hello, and who are you sitting in the middle of Fangorn?"

_That scent!_

* * *

"… Sitting in the middle of Fangorn?" Aragorn asked stepping closer putting on a friendly smile.

"Who am I? Whom are your selves standing here, in the middle of Fangorn?" a soft chuckle follows and the pipe the old man was smoking puffed a smoke circle out in the air.

Gimli was muttering about Saruman the white and Legolas was slowly inching the bow of his shoulder and down into his hand, eyes never leaving the man sitting on the rock.

Aragorn twisted the scabbard with Andúril so he could draw it more easily.

"We were looking for some friend of ours, we followed them to this spot but their tracked stop here, have you seen them maybe?" The man hummed thoughtfully and looked out over the forest and tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to something.

Aragorn was not sure if he was imagining it but he thought he hear a whisper in the air.

Harry had his eyes closed, head tilting over the edge and listening to the conversation below. That voice! He wanted to get closer, much closer and see what made it so enticing.

He was not supposed to react like this! The only time this had happened before was when Durin had looked at him with wide amazed eyes and whispered: You are Amazing! in a reverent voice.

It was a one-time occurrence! It. Could. Not. Happened. Again!

And then the voice asked if he knew where the hobbits were.

"Far away, with a friend"

Harry could _feel _the way Gandalf smirk when that slipped out.

Damm it.

* * *

"They are far way now, with a friend of mine"

Gimli hissed between clenched teeth behind Aragorn. Legolas had his bow in his hand now and on a hair thin trigger.

The man shifted and a flash of white clothe beneath the cloak.

"The white wizard!" "Saruman!" Legolas and Gimli shouted. The elf shot an arrow and Gimli swung his axe. The arrow was deflected and the axe slipping against a white light, sparks flying in every direction.

Andúril was out and slashing when a deafening roar knocked them back wards.

Aragorn looked up and saw a dragon detach it self from the cliff. Black scales gleaming in the afternoon light and great wings flaring.

"Gandalf! Mithrandil!" Legolas voice barley registered in Aragorn's ears as the old man, no, Gandalf stood up and smiled at them

My friends" he said, a twinkle in his eyes, "let me introduce Ry to you."

Aragorn blinked in astonishment. Only a wizard would do that.

* * *

Harry had felt the tension rise as Gandalf answered the question and when the shouts of "Saruman" rung out Harry open his eyes, lifted slightly from the ground and roared into three shell-shocked faces.

One blond elf, one Dwarf so alike Gloin it was haunting, only the colour of the beard off, and one man. Tall with worn clothes, sprawled backwards with a sword in hand, wide eyes staring.

It was Durin all over again.

This was not going as planned anymore. Harry snarled. He hated when things like this happened. Nothing ever turned out right.

* * *

_AN: how was that! Hello one third of the fellowship, meet one moody dragon._

_Still looking for a beta, have not found someone who answered yet. So its only my own and word spell checking so far._

_Poll is still up but you probably can see where I'm leaning._

_Hope this explains why harry simply dose not help them fly to Mordor. His pride got a very big ht the last time he tried and he has a very hard time sneaking into Mordor. He's not really small. About his size… I have imagined it to be slightly shorter Ca 2-3 meters than Gondors outer wall but he can have his head over the wall. Harry is not a very bulky dragon, e is more slim and usually fight with speed and his manoeuvring capability in the air. He is strong but don't have the bulk to take down an Oliphant. He would have to tire them out to kill them. _

_Until later! Please Review!_

_Martesh_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Harry James Potter was looking at a scaly red eyed face and saw a dark wand held in a equally pale scaly hand before a wash of green light consumed him. The green whirled around him and slowly ebbed away, lighting into a soft white colour._

So this is death then._ Harry mused, and was quite plainly, unimpressed. If heaven or the afterlife or whatever existed and this was it he was disappointed. He sighed and crossed his arms in front of him._

_Hang on! He had arms! He looked down with glee for a second before a frown worked it's way onto his face. He had no clothes. That was… embarrassing. He pinched his mouth into a thin line and tried to look as intimidating as professor McGonagall. Even with the distinct disadvantage of no clothes._

_He waited._

_And waited_

_And nothing happened._

_Well, a bench gradually appeared in such a way he did not even notice it appearing. It was horribly boring really, so he started to walk around._

_Now things started to happen. It was if someone pressed start and a train station materialized._

_A completely white train station and a frighteningly clean train station. A scary clean King's Cross Station in fact. It had a train which made did half make sense. Maybe dead people wanted to travel? Because really staying in the same place for eternity? Can't be very fun..._

_Harry narrowed his eyes at a glittering marble like train and continued to walk. He was taking this very well for someone who was an ex-living person._

_It was very likely that there was some kind of calming gas in the air. Wouldn't want the dead to panic and smash something, because death is definitely nothing life changing._

_Harry snorted. Life changing. Ha! He was dead, As in not alive! God he was lame._

_He continued walking along the tracks looking at different trains and their departure time. Most had now written on their displays but some had numbers like: 5 min and he even found a scaly one that reminded him on dragons that said 4 hours. He looks at that one for a long time. But eventually he walk on, it was not the one he was looking for._

_That he found nine tracks later._

_The train was made of gleaming black stone and was humming with life, with magic. His gaze shifted to the display. Eight month, five days, and 13 hours. He looked back at the train. Then even further back, at the bench. He had nothing here._

_Harry turned away from the main part of the station and started walking along the passenger stretch of marble alongside the train. He stopped at the wagon and stepped up close to the train. He reached out with a hand and twisted the door open. He jumped away from the platform and up into the train._

_A sensation of wind rushing by and harry opened his eyes on the ground in the middle of clearing surrounded by death eaters and Voldemort asking if Harry was dead._

_It was later in the year when he was standing in his kitchen of Grimmauld Place and wondering if he was going over to visit the Burrow when a soft voice whisper_

_**Five month…**_

_It happened again and by this time the train station was a vague memory and the sound of screaming and shrieking people when the Chudly Cannons scored almost overwhelm the voice._

_**Two month…**_

_He was showering the next time hiding in Grimmauld Place from Ginny and thankfully having Kreacher blocking all attempts from all others but George to enter._

_**One month…**_

_He was looking at the repaired silhouette of Hogwarts._

_**Two weeks…**_

_He was welcoming the students back to Hogwarts for the next semester after the Christmas holiday._

_**One week…**_

_He was hiding in the Chamber of Secrets complementing the option of banging his head against the floor wishing for Draco Malfoy's eyes to stop appearing in front of him._

_**Two days…**_

_He was seriously thinking of fleeing to another country to escape Ginny. She was attaching herself to him for hours at end and did not understand the concept "Personal space."_

_**One day…**_

_Harry jogged down the stairs from the Astronomy Tower. He was late to lunch and really hoping for raw steak. And no vegetables!_

_**One hour…**_

_He ran across the floor towards the stairs that ran down to the floors below in a zigzagging mess of moving stairs._

_**One minute…**_

_Harry slipped a few steps from the landing. Tumbling forward._

_**30 seconds…**_

_The stair moved. He tried to stop, however, it felt like something was pushing him towards the edge. Then..._

_**Five seconds…**_

_He was falling._

_**Departure…**_

_The train came and swept him away._

* * *

Harry did not like to admit that he was failing at things. It came with age. The feeling that prevented, read hate, you from admitting defeat to those younger than you. Thus being one of the oldest creatures in Arda made that very hard for him to do so. Especially when there were witnesses to tell the tale.

But he could not leave Aragorn alone.

It was humiliating! He hated that his eyes reminded him of the good times he spent as a human. How he started to remember the evenings in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He hates how his smell made him think of the first time he soared on the Quidditch pitch, catching Neville's remembrum ball. Of how he smells like fresh green grass and skipping and giggling brooks, running over sand and stones from high up in the mountains.

Then the weird human stood in front of him like a badly dressed scarecrow with almost all of his clothes except his cloak ripped and worn.

Harry looked at the ranger again and groaned. This would be horrible he knew it.

After the three hunters recovered from their heart attack and Gandalf finished retelling them the events from Moria they started back towards Rohan. They were supposed to go to Edoras but had made close to no progress so far. It was horrible.

The horses were twitching and almost rolling their eyes in fear of him already. Actually making him feel a bit better. All was not lost in the Department of Causing Fear._ Celebrate you still can scare horses! _Harry was starting to regret saving Gandalf. The wizard apparently enjoyed complicating matters.

He was not entirely sure how far it was to Edoras but he suspected weeks to get their if they did not hurry up. He was sure he saw a snail outpacing them a while ago! The horses were not even trotting! And the worst thing of all was that Gimli, the dwarf, was watching him with hungry eyes and leaning so far out over the horses back that Harry was worried he might fall of.

Harry blinked, flexed his wings and folded them tighter to his sides. Holding his head high Harry swept his gaze across the ocean of grass and rocks and sometimes longingly at the sky. He preferred flying but if you took your protection duties seriously you did not leave your charge along with some elf! On a _horse!_

It had nothing to do with Harry wanting to know anything about the human and the dwarf. No, no nothing at all.

Harry kept walking over the grass plain in the same sedated pace and growled crossly at the horses. Maybe he should have guessed what would happen to the nervous horses.

The grey that Legolas and Gimli was on whinnied and flinched away from Harry. Gimli who had leaned even further towards Harry was catapulted off as the horse flinched and bucked, instincts telling it to run.

Legolas shouted and pulled on the rains shifting his weight and struggling to rein the horse in.

Harry had his focus somewhere else.

The traitorous horse had dared to move and cause Gimli to fall of! In a flash Harry twisted, snapped his head out and caught the dwarf in his jaws as he fell towards the hard grassy, slightly boggy, ground. Chainmail and pieces of armour shirked as razor-sharp teeth bit into the metal and held fast. Gimli hung in Harry's jaws four decimetre from the ground, beard and hair hanging towards the ground and shifting in a light breeze.

Growling almost at hearing level Harry lifted his head and twisted even more, placing his head above his back and gently placing Gimli behind his wings. Harry let go of the armour and the dwarf sank down the remaining centimetres onto Harry's back. Gimli tightened his legs and reached forward to hold on to Harry's wings so he did not slide around on the smooth scales. Harry motioned with his head for the dwarf to climb forward and eventually Gimli settled at the base of his neck.

Harry was a slim dragon, not very broad over the back and his neck was only so thick that a dwarf just could circle the neck just behind the head. The base was wider but made a little curve in the transition to his flanks and made for an excellent sitting spot.

Harry breathed out and relaxed now when he had Gimli in a safe spot he could be sure the dwarf could not be hurt. He glanced back when he felt a small hand sweep across his scales. Gimli had an almost font expression on his face, but when the dwarf noticed that Harry was looking at him he immediately wiped the look off his face and glared instead.

Harry looked forward again and if he were a human he would have had a smile tugging in the corner of his mouth.

* * *

"…So Aragorn is the last living heir of Isildur?"

It was several hours later and he had been so bored by the silence since he picked up Gimli he finally caved in and started up conversation.

He had started with introducing himself and answered as many questions as Gimli asked and a couple of Legolas as well. He ignored Gandalfs ones, and Aragorn had not yet asked anything yet. Harry was okay with that.

Gimli had asked him about Khazad-dûm and the history he had with the dwarf and seemed extremely smug by the way he was smiling and shooting looked at Legolas every other minute.

Was there attraction between them? Harry was not sure if he was horrified by that idea or turned on. Which brought up the next subject he honestly did not want to breach. Feelings. Feelings and sex.

Harry had not been inexperienced when he landed in Arda because, really, he had been the defeater of Voldemort and some people had been very convincing. He had tried both sides of sex and even had a threesome with two muggles. Knowing the basic about sex did not really help in this scenario unfortunately.

Harry glanced at Aragorn and had to admit he was handsome. In the mussed and beginnings of a beard could look mouth-watering in the evening. A nice smile and eyes did help the picture.

Harry had never been attracted to the outside of people as for how they talked and moved. He had once seen a overly large man with the beginnings of a belly who had moved awkwardly though the muggle streets but in the way he seemed to hold his body had made _the _most gorgeous person Harry met. Harry had never seen him again but he remember him.

Aragorn had the same quality in him, a light and encouraging way about him. Not aggressive as many people enjoy but more gently insisting. Harry tilted his head and looked upwards.

Sex was definitely out of the question unless he turned human again. Harry flexed every muscle from nose to the tip of his tale and shifted his wings.

Did he want to shift back to human? Give up flying for a while. Harry frowned and his gaze slid back to Aragorn. The humans lived much longer here but he would live for thousands of more years. He did not even know if his human body had changed during all these years and stayed teenager or grown to an old man with creaking joints.

Harry worried about that sometimes. Sometimes longing for his human body and the small hands he had, so he could pick flowers and hug someone properly. Not being the passive in those times. He had been so close to changing the day Durin died, to fist his hand in the dwarf's tunic and shake him until he woke up. But he didn't and he would probably not unless it was needed, in the worst-case scenario sort of thing.

Harry peeled his lips from his teeth and flashed his fangs for the world to fear. He was the most terrifying thing on Arda if he wished, be it _in _dragon form or not!

He snorted and swished his tail though a bush so most of the leaves fell of. Worrying about things he could not control was useless and not something he usually dwelled on. Harry took a deep breath and slowly released into the air. He could always worry later if the time came when he_ had_ to change for some now unknown reason.

* * *

Aragorn, Harry got to know had a sweetheart called Arwen. A sweet heart that was an Elf.

An ELF!

Harry had after heard the news stared at the human for a good twenty minutes before he huffed out a disbelieving breath and shook his head. The man seemed to only have two brain cells, And they were _fighting_!

When Harry expressed his concerns to Gimli the dwarf almost fell off again because he laughed so hard.

Harry fixed legolas with a concerned look.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Aragorn have been pining for arwen for 40 odd years, yes? He met her with the wannabe Mal- um, Lorien elves and what? did not marry her because her Father said no? Can't the girl think for herself?"

Legolas looked at him for two seconds before sliming a bit too wide for it to be normal." Yes, you are correct" and went back to staring out over the grasslands.

Harry frowned and sighed heavily. Again.

People had morlas that he saw as outdated.

Life was hard.

And he was hungry

* * *

That was chapter 5. It's short and it took a long time, I had a small block for how I wanted to continue the story. Updates will probably come faster after this.

I have a beta! Thanks to AmniIsRoving!

...

Now, I've had a lot of questions if Harry will be a human and the answer is yes. I have it planned out and it will be a while until then but harry will not always stay a dragon.

I also got a review stating that because Harry was a dragon and all dragons in middle-earth were evil i have to point pout that Harry is from a completely different world and have very little in common with Smaug for example.

Please review and i will try to answer as many questions I can. =)

Martesh


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, Its been a while I guess, and I am sorry for things taking so long for this chapter. The good news is that i have a Beta now and he is fantastic!

If anyone is interested (Which I doubt) the reason it took so long is that things got in between and the a had my own small block to get over. I have nothing more to say,

the Chapter:

Ditching Gandalf and his entourage was not very nice, but then again Harry never claimed that he was very nice either. And after being ditched himself, he had no problems in leaving them.

Because really? What did they expect him to do? Prance through the too small wooden gate that led up to the golden hall of Edoras? Not very likely!

No vague promises about gold or jewels, or information that did not seem to be real was going to keep him chained to a mentally unstable wizard. So, here he was, leaving.

Pushing down a tearing feeling in his chest, Harry beat the air viciously and pushed himself to go faster, higher into the air, to wash away all the feeling that started to wake up again after so long.

He did not care for some stupid humans! They always left or died or had some other ridiculous excuse. The only ones he could really trust were Durins children, and they were all dead now.

Spreading his wings wide and filling his lungs with clear, cold air. Harry glides through the sky, weightless like a jellyfish, proud as an eagle, graceful as a… BANG!

He hit it head first, on a downstroke with his wings. It wasn't a wall, more like a barrier of… Magic? It hit him in the face and wiped all thought from his head.

Bugger.

* * *

He was falling. Actually falling; not the controlled diving with wings tucked in and eyes fixated on the ground as you cut through the air sharper than a razorblade. This was free-fall with no control. Howling air rushed past his ears and tugged at his wings, banging them back and forth against his sides as he continued to hurry towards the ground.

Harry opened his eyes a sliver and saw only clear blue sky. He was bent like a "C", his wings arching upwards, flapping and jerking in the wind. He's staring at the sky; the sky, he has no idea where the ground is. Or what was able to hurt him enough to shove him into unconsciousness. Smaug was the last one to do so, and he had used the threat of killing the small dwarf children to force him into that horrible black cage, slamming the door shut and promising that no child of Durin would ever be able to free him. But little bright-eyed Thorin had survived, and he had grown up into a Dwarf king and freed him from the cold and dark.

Just to die a couple of days later, but at least he got the chance to see him again, and if Harry did not look down right NOW he would see him far too soon!

Gasping and craning his neck backwards, Harry searched for the ground. It was only a few seconds away and a large onyx tower was sticking up from a circle of charred black ground with burning holes in it.

Isengard.

How in the world did he get here!? Harry knew his navigating was not top-notch but how in the world did he end up here. Isengard was supposed to be at least a hundred miles to the west, by the edge of Fangorn and Harry had aimed to only have a touch and go with the edge… of … Fangorn… He really need to start thinking about where he's going in the future, if he survives that is.

Harry gritted his teeth, lip curling up in a snarl and twisted.

He sort of succeeded. He did not hit the ground per se. He hit the tower instead, specifically one of the four spires that framed the flat top of the tower. The spire caught his left wing, slicing through the thin membrane and holding him in place like one might hang a bag on a spike.

Harry hit the circle shaped roof itself with a bone crushing speed; breaking his front leg and cracking several ribs instantly. He wheezed in pain and gasped for air, the landing had forced out all that he had in his lungs. He twitched and shivered, his nailed down wing spasming in irregular intervals however much he tried to relax, hundreds of scales raining down on the ground like snowflakes in winter. He hissed, thrashed around for awhile, watching in grim fascination as more scales tumbled down

Harry knew they would not stay inky black forever. He was not sure why, but after a scale had been ripped off or fallen off they stayed black for approximately ten seconds before the black faded away leaving you with a scale that could be anything on the colour scale.

Ironic really.

He was always recognized by his completely black visage but instead of leaving a trail of

blackness, it was trail of rainbows.

It always confused people, and made them paranoid enough to believe there were more dragons nearby.

Not like that would help now.

He panted on the roof, lying limply over the edge and tried to find purchase on the outer edges to pull himself up. One of his back legs was trapped under him and the other was hanging off the side of the roof at an angle, preventing him from even touching the side of the tower to push himself up.

Awesome. He leaves the annoying mortals for a couple of hours at the most and this is where he ends up? Great. Just, great.

Harry gritted his teeth and waited. There was not much he could do now.

* * *

They knew he was up here. Knew it and didn't do a thing. Harry guessed that Saruman had used that cursed crystal ball and seen how injured he was. Harry could feel its presence flaring occasionally to look at both himself and in the direction of Rohan, maybe even Edoras.

The sun was warm on his scales, the few times it penetrated the thick cloud of smoke surrounding Isengard. Trees were continuously cut down from the Fangorn forest and dragged back to the pits.

In the middle of the first night, a rider came through the gate and up the uneven path to the tower. It was male and did look rather worse for wear. His cloak ripped in several places. He was completely dressed in black and stumbled up the steps and into the tower. Harry did not see him again until the next evening.

But that was not the most interesting thing happening. An army was gathering in the circle. It was not the large not-orcs, but ordinary men. The only difference was that they were clad in furs and had even more primitive weapons than what seemed to be in fashion right now.

The night came and hunger gnawed on Harry's belly. He had not eaten since before he hid in Moria and it was taking its toll right now. He was not thirsty yet. He had been drinking large amounts of water to keep the hunger at bay and had water stored in different sacs in his body. It would take another couple of days before dehydration started.

The humans left with torches and Harry watched for hours as they moved in the dark. They moved quite fast for humans and it was only three hours until Harry saw the first house set alight in the distance.

He couldn't hear anything at that point but he could imagine it. He himself had been the cause for such destruction in the past.

The wizard was watching him with more regularity and it was the next day, while Harry was sleeping, that he struck.

It was not an attack to harm him. He did not get any more injuries but he would definitely have a hard time leaving now.

He put chains over him. Six of them spanning his back and tail. One was even pushing his broken leg to the ground.

Yep, he was definitely not moving unless someone helped him. Or he turned back into a human.

He did consider it. Seriously. But turning from the form of a dragon that could eat you, into a small, weak human in a condition he could only try to imagine was not tempting. He actually even went so far to try to turn back, out of curiosity, but he only got to the first stage when his wing started burning. At least it felt like it started to burn.

More scales fell down on the ground in a glittering rain. He did not try it again. The fact that he could do almost nothing at all as long as he was stuck to this bloody tower annoyed him to no end.

But on the next night, when the not-orcs started to gather and form rows and sections, he did try to be a bit more awake even if he hurt all over.

His mouth was starting to dry out; he might have miscalculated the time before he got thirsty.

The spire his wing was stuck to was covered in blood, both dry and some wet. So that's where all the water went and his alertness had gone. He felt faint and tired all the time now and as the not-orcs marched out the gates he only rested his head on the edge and watched them.

And they were many.

And he thought that Saruman might have come up with how to make bombs.

That was unfortunate.

* * *

The sun was shining.

It was warm and the air did not smell too much of smoke now.

That was nice.

* * *

The wizard was standing on the roof watching him. Then the small black clad man was there with more chains.

Surprisingly that went under his belly. He lost track of time for a while and only woke again when he was hoisted up.

He forced open an eyelid and watched as Saruman waved around with his staff for a while. He was lifted a bit more from the ground. A chain was cutting into his stomach not far behind his forelegs.

Saruman waved his staff around some more and then his wing was lifted up.

And he screamed. Loudly.

* * *

His wing had actually started to get scabs on the edges against the spire, stopping the blood flow and preventing him from bleeding out. He was a dragon but not even he could regenerate blood without food or water, and when that horrible wizard lifted him off his bloody spire it hurt. A lot.

Harry kind of lost a couple of moments there.

The next thing he registered was that something was pushing him off the tower. And when someone manages to push you off a tower, you fall. And he did.

And when he did hit the ground beneath him that also hurt a lot.

The second snap of bones in a week was the last thing he heard for a while.

Harry happily flew away to the wonderful world of unconsciousness.

* * *

Water. Water running down his throat and it was heaven. Harry swallowed greedily and kept swallowing the thin stream of water running into his mouth.

It took a while but eventually the trickle of water stopped and he was left with only the memory of it. He was a bit more aware now but things were still blurry. His body ached, like a enormous bruise spreading over his entire left side. His wing that was spread out behind him on the ground felt strangely numb; as long as he did not move it didn't hurt too much.

He had tried to move it a while ago but, well, he was not going to try doing that again anytime soon.

But the thing that scared him was that this situation was not something he might claw his way out of. His wing was broken. He had heard it snap at least once, and everybody knew that if you incapacitate a dragons wings you have the best chance of killing them. Right now he could not even scare a rabbit away.

Things were not looking all that bright.

* * *

"I remember you. You have been here once before, taunting me. Tables have turned, and I do not believe that you will ever do any kind of mischief in the future, what do you think? If you behave I might let you be my dog when I have the One Ring in my possession, as is my right!

Growling and the sound of furious screaming was Harry's only answer when Saruman cut into his side with long knives.

* * *

"You should give up. You are powerless now and no one will save you, will they? The last of Durins first bloodline have died out, and you were too late to save them. Give up."

No, he could not give up, he did not give up when Voldemort was alive and he would not do it now.

More cutting of knives on his belly this time. He managed to smash an orc that strayed too close, but otherwise he was not able to stop anything from happening.

That went on for a surprisingly short while. Harry was gasping at the dusty ground when something good finally happened.

After his long streak of incredibly bad luck he deserved this!

A boulder the size of his chest landed with a crunching sound and shook the ground around it.

"I changed my mind, before was great! No, flying boulder or anything equally life threatening!

An Ent stomped by with two tiny, tiny humans clinging to his head.

"Great. And now I'm hallucinating too".

* * *

This is it. I hope you like it because it took me several tries to get it here. I stated at least five different ways and this was the best of them.

Please review, because that is always what makes me happy and most likely to sit down a wright. Because Really guys, you are amazing all of you :D


End file.
